Tratie One-Shots A-Z
by Upstart Demigod
Summary: What the title says it is.
1. Prologue

I'll probably be doing a lot of these. A-Z's, I mean. Percabeth. Caleo(Calypso+Leo. HoH spoiler alert). Jiper. Maybe Reynico(Reyna+Nico. Another HoH spoiler, even though it's completely worthless)...

So, yeah. Keep an eye out for them.


	2. A is for All Night Long

**This is my first time doing these drabbles (not to mention first time Tratie), so no flames please. My writing may suck and please excuse me if I make a grammer mistake or the chapters are cruddy. If you have any ideas. I welcome them. Just comment or message. BTW, more comments and votes means more chapters! Sorry if it's OOC. Please read, comment and vote!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the charcters, setting, etc. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**Enjoy!**

About: What happens when Katie volunteers to help decorate a dance that the Aphrodite cabin prepared?

Time: After the war with Gaea

Katie's POV

"Ugh!" I cried. I stabbed at the stubborn weed in my garden that absolutely refused to get out of the dirt.

I sat back on my huanches when a familiar voice cried out. "Katie-Kat!"

My heart did jumping-jacks as my boyfriend Travis bounded towards me. "What is it?" I asked when he got to me. Thankfully, my voice didn't crack.

I'd been crushing on Travis forever when he asked me out. I just wanted to run my hands through his brown curls, stare into his bright blue eyes and lock my lips on his- Whoah. Getting off track.

"Chiron called a head counsler meeting." Travis helped me up, squeezing my hand.

"Well then what are we waiting for?"

~LINE BREAK

"Hello children. I just want to tell you that the Aphrodite cabin planned a dance to celebrate the our win against Mother Earth." Chiron explained. "Piper?"

Piper stood up, looking like she was going to be sick.

"Thanks. Like Chiron said, my cabin has organized this little activity for the camp to celebrate our victory this Saturday. We're going to need all the help we can get. Any camper interested in helping with decorating, designing, song selection and so on, come see me."

We drifted off as the meeting dispersed. Travis nudged me gently."You should help with the decorating. I know you'd do a great job."

I blushed. "I'll think about it Travis," I kissed his cheek and he ran off to mess around with Conner. I walked up to Piper and told her Travis's idea.

~LINE BREAK-NIGHT BEFORE THE DANCE

I arranged and rearranged the flowers on the tables. Red and orange? Pink, purple and white? Blue and black?

"I think that looks good."

I jumped. Usually, I was used to Travis sneaking up on me, but right then my mind had been occupied. I'd been wanting to go to this dance since I started helping. It seemed like it was going to turn out pretty neat.

Of course, Travis never picked up the hints I dropped. I knew he didn't want to go. Travis had made that pretty clear.

I turned around.

Travis was fiddling with something in his hands, which were behind his back.

"What's in your hands?" I put my hands on my hips and cocked my head accusingly.

His eyes widened innocently. It was adorable. "Why, _Katie_? _How_ could you think I was hiding something? From _you_, too... That just hurts. You don't trust me!" he fake-sniffled and pretended to cry.

I patted his cheek. "You're right, Travis. I _don't _trust you."

"That just breaks my heart!" Travis put his hand over his heart, revealing a white daisy. My favorite flower.

"Ohhh." I breathed. "Is that for me?" I stretched out a hand. Travis batted my hand away.

"Wait. It's _special_."

"Wha..."

"Katie Gardner, will you go to the victory dance with me? I know how much it means to you."

My mouth dropped open. "You-you- Oh, yes! Yes, I will!"

~NIGHT OF THE DANCE

"Come on Katie! Aren't you ready yet?"

I fastened the last clip in my hair and scurried out.

Travis took one look at me and his jaws dropped. "Wow. Katie-Kat, you look... _Amazing_."

I had to admit, Travis looked mouthwatering in his black and white suit with a red tie that matched my dress, which was strapless and red with a flowy skirt that had beautiful roses all over it.

I looped my arm through his. "Thanks. You do too. Now, let's go."

Travis grinned.

"You'll be the most beautiful girl there, you know that right, Katie-Kat?"

I punched his arm, grinning like an idiot. "Ok, that's enough. Don't call me Katie-Kat."

Travis laughed. "Shall we?"

"We shall!" I leaned my head on his shoulder, glad for his warmth.

The two of us skipped(Yes, skipped. Though I have no idea how I did that in high-heels) to the pavillion. Travis slipped his arm out of mine and stood in front of me.

We stood there, drinking in the sight of each other when he abruptly pulled me into a hug. "You look so gorgeous. I can't stand it."

I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Travis?"

"Yes?"

"You're the best boyfriend ever."

Travis buried his face in my hair, hugging me tighter. I hugged him back. Travis was so warm and strong, I was dissapionted when he pulled away.

He tipped his head to the side.

"What're you doing?" I asked.

Travis grinned his signiture Stoll grin at me. "Come on," he led me to the dance floor. "This is our song."

I listened.

_If I Let You Go _was on. How cute!

So we stood there and danced, like the lovesick couple we were, all night long.

**A/N: Cheesy ending, I know.**


	3. B is for Balloons

**This is for the one vote I got! Thanks to whoever voted!**

**From now on, I'm going to ask a PJO/HOO related question at the end and whoever answers correctly first gets a dedication!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, ideas, etc(sadly). Rick Riordan does...**

**Enjoy!**

About: It's Katie's birthday. What happens when Travis has nothing to give her?

Time: After the Giant War

Travis' POV:

It's Katie's b-day! There's a slight problem, though...

I have _nothing _to give her!

Ok, deep breaths Travis, deep breaths. I'm freaking out!

Connor says 'give her what she likes. Surprise her with a party or something.' Easy for him to say. His girlfriend doesn't know him inside-out well enough to guess any presents he might give her.

Yeah. Katie Gardner's like that with me.

~LINE BREAK

"What am I going to do?" I groaned. Connor looked at me weirdly. I guess most people get that look when they're hanging off the roof of their cabin upside down. I climbed down and sighed.

"Dude, you could always-"

I cut Connor off by jumping through the window.

"What are you _doing_?"

"Shh. She's coming. Don't tell her where I am!" I listened carefully as Katie came closer.

"Hey, Connor. Have you seen Travis?" Katie asked him.

"No. I haven't seen him all day. I thought he was with you." Thank gods for lying lessons.

Katie sighed wearily. "Thanks. If you see your brother, tell him I'm looking for him."

I climbed out when she left. "Katie's looking for you." Connor said immediately. I smacked him on the head. "Shut up, Connor. Would it be too stalker-like if I followed her?"

Connor snorted. "When are you ever _not _stalker-like when it comes to Katie?"

I glared at him and went after Katie. She was heading to her cabin. Styx. How am I supposed to get in there without her noticing?

I circled around the Demeter cabin searching for open windows. Aha! There's one.

I climbed throught the tight space, wincing as I tried to hold it up so it wouldn't crash on my head. When I finally managed to get in, I found out that I was the only one besides Katie in the cabin.

Breaking yet another rule. Oh, well. It doesn't count for Katie if she doesn't know I'm here.

My girlfriend took a look around the cabin, her eyes skimming over me. I sighed in relief. Katie reached into her drawer and took out a small notebook. On the cover there were words written in Greek.

_Katie's Diary. KEEP OUT!_

I smiled to myself.

Katie opened it and frowned. "Styx! These pages are almost done. I'm going to have to buy a new one."

A grin spread on my face. Some day I'd have to take a look inside that diary, but for now I had the perfect present.

~LINE BREAK

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KATIE!" We all screamed as Katie walked into the beach. Her mouth gaped and her sister, Miranda, walked down to the party behind her. I saw Connor run up to Miranda and give her a kiss on the cheek, which quickly turned into a make-out session.

"Hey, Katie-kat." I slipped my arm around Katie's shoulders as the party swelled.

"Hey, yourself." she said. She put an arm around my waist, leaning her head on my shoulder. "How'd you manage to plan all this?" she murmured.

"Oh, I'm special. I know how to do stuff like that."

"I've been looking for you all day, you know."

I feigned surprise. "Really?"

"Mmm-hmm. Where were you?"

I shrugged. "Oh, you know. Here and there. BTW... I have an amazing birthday present for you..."

~PRESENT TIME!

Katie finally reached for my gift.

She took off the wrapping paper the old lady way(no offense to anyone who does it like that; namely-my mom), taking it off slowly and carefully.

When she pulled out the diary, she gasped.

The notebook cover was made with real pressed flowers and was a beautiful light blue; Katie's favorite colour.

"I love it, Travis! But, how'd you know if I write in a diary?"

Oops.

**There!**

**Q: What are a pair of twins in Camp Half-Blood?**


	4. C is for Cake

**Disclaimer: Do I look like an old man? If you were wondering, I don't!**

**Enjoy!**

About: It's Travis' birthday and Katie is throwing a surprise party. What happens when Connor sneaks out?

Time: After Second Titan War

Katie's POV:

I rushed around, trying to get everything ready for Travis' surprise birthday party.

"...and remember, it's a _surprise_!" my sister Miranda said. "Connor!"

I snickered, then sobered up. If Connor _did_ tell, this party would suck.

I spent half of the afternoon just running around, trying to get everything finished.

"Can you see him?" I asked Will Solace. He was our watch-guard. Actually, he was one of our many watch-guards.

Travis Stoll was tricky. That was for sure.

"Nope. No sign of him." Will continued to peer through the binoculars.

"Good."

"Hey!"

I turned. Leo stood in the middle of the clearing. "Where's Connor?" he asked.

My eyes widened. I hadn't even noticed Connor had left. That stupid son of Hermes!

I grabbed Will's binoculars and scoured the camp, looking for the familiar brown head. I just hoped I didn't mistake Travis for Connor and spoil everything.

"_He's coming!_"

Those two words shocked me right to the bone. I didn't need to ask, I knew exactly who they were talking about.

"Travis is coming!" Piper ran into the clearing. "He's almost here!"

"Hide!" An unfamiliar son of Hecate joined us.

Miranda grabbed the cake and a few others took the presents.

We scrambled to our positions, leaving the clearing looking like a ghost party.

I watched from a hidden spot between two branches as Travis came in.

"Hey..." My boyfriend's voice trailed off as he realized there was no one there. He looked around calmly and I had a brief panic attack. _Where was Connor?_

He wouldn't have told, would he? Unfortunately, I already knew the answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi!"

What idiot would answer before I gave the signal?

_Splat!_

I gaped as mud, dirt, shaving cream... and a bunch of other stuff I don't want to describe poured down on Travis' head.

"Happy birthday, brother!" Connor jumped down from Zeus knows where in front of Travis.

Everyone else ran out of their hiding places.

"_SURPRISE!_" they cried.

I stayed where I was, watching, listening. I saw Travis scanning the crowd, obviously looking for me. I looked on as his face fell when he didn't spot me, still not moving.

I felt like a terrible girlfriend for not running down to give him a birthday hug or kiss, but I couldn't tear myself away.

That's why I sat and gazed at Travis.

~TIME LAPSE

"Hey, Katie." Travis came up behind me and slipped his arms around my waist, burying his face in my hair. "I was afraid I wouldn't see you here."

"Hey Birthday Boy." I murmured. "Of course I'm here. Why wouldn't I?"

"That's what I want to know." Travis spun me around sharply, his beautiful blue eyes searching my own. "Where were you when everyone else came out?"

"I... I... I was watching. Watching... _you_."

"You know that makes you sound kind of stalkerish, right?"

I giggled, leaning into his chest. I closed my eyes. I felt so safe.

"Hey, Katie-kat?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's my present?"

I bolted upright. How could I have forgotten?

"Travis... I'm so sorry. I can't believe-"

"Don't tell me you forgot?" Travis teased.

I shoved his chest lightly. "_Shut up_, Travis. It's just with planning all this... I'm so, so sorry. I know it doesn't help, but-"

"Wait, wait... You're trying to tell me you planned _all_ this?"

I nodded weakly. Travis broke into a huge grin. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

I looked at him blankly. What was he talking about?

"Hey, everyone!" Travis cried. "I want to make an announcement!"

The conversation around us died down. Everybody turned to listen.

"I want to say thank you to Katie for the best present ever. She organized this whole party and no one told me?"

I gasped. "Really, Travis?" I whispered.

"Yeah." Travis turned to face me. He engulfed me in a huge hug.

"I love you." was all he said.

**Q: Who was Annabeth's first crush?**


	5. D is for Demeter

**Dedicated to: gabrielledaugherty12**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO/HOO okay? Sheesh. ;)**

**About: The first time Travis met Demeter.**

**Time: Whenever Tratie got together.**

**Here you go!**

Travis' POV:

I stood, dazed, as Katie ran off.

She kissed me! She _kissed_ me! She said we were dating and that she _liked me_! Oh, yeah! One point for Travis Stoll!

Extra points since Connor is still(I hope!) single. Hehe.

"I hope you will take very good care of her." a voice behind me said.

I turned around so fast that I nearly fell over.

Standing there was a lady with wavy black hair and stern brown eyes-no doubt a goddess.

"Lady Demeter?" I asked, baffled(Katie would be proud of me! I know what baffled means, I think).

"Of course! Who else would I be?" she snapped.

For once in my life, I couldn't think of a witty comeback.

"So, you are the imbecile my daughter is dating."

"Um... I'm Travis Stoll." was all I could say. Hey, at least I said something!

"I _know _that, _Travis Stoll_." she spat. My name was like venom in her mouth.

I nodded. _Please don't blast me. Please don't blast me._ I thought.

"Now listen here, Hermes scum. There are rules to having a "relationship" with one of my daughters."

My eyes widened. Why did I get a bad feeling about this?you can expect

Demeter glared at me. "You will _not_ under any circumstances be allowed in a room alone with my Katie. If you so much as even _think_ about another girl in _that way_, you can expect a _very _painful punishment. But most important," she paused. "If you break Katie's heart, _Travis Stoll_, not even Hermes can save you."

_That was one _long _rant._ I thought as she left.

Honestly, I was a little scared now, but don't you dare tell anyone that!

"Travis?"

That _voice_. Why do her words always send shivers down my back? Why is it _so_ hard to control my heartbeat around her?

I turned around, grinning. "Hey, Katie-kat." I said.

She smiled, slipping her arms around my waist. "Was that my mother? Was she giving you trouble?" she asked.

I couldn't help but smile, hugging Katie back.

"Nah, " I said. "I was fine."

"Good." Katie kissed me.

You know what? Why not make that two points for Travis Stoll?

Extra points for the protective-mom dilemma.

**Sorry if that was bad. I'm not very good at the "protective-mom" thing.**

**Anyway...**

**Q: Are Travis and Connor twins?**


	6. E is for Eggs

**Disclamer: I wish I owned PJO/HOO, but sadly I don't. :'(**

**About: Travis and Connor get caught egging the Aphrodite cabin. What's their punishment?**

**Time: Before the Second Titan War. Tratie not dating.**

**All for you!**

Travis' POV:

"Hey, Travis?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm bored! There's nothing to do!"

I looked up at Connor.

"Well, we could go ahead with the Beauty Eggs."

Connor frowned. "But remember the Golden Mango."

I shrugged. "Your point?"

My brother's face lit up. "Alright! I'll get the eggs!"

~TIME LAPSE

"Is there anyone in the cabin?" I asked.

Connor peeked through the window above us, then shook his head.

"No one." His eyes twinkled.

I picked up one of the eggs and grinned.

"Then let's get pranking."

~FIVE MINUTES LATER

We stood back and admired our work.

It looked great.

Yolk from the eggs dripped off from _everywhere_. Shattered shells stuck on everything.

A maniac-like grin spread across my brother's face. To be honest, it kind of creeped me out.

"Um... We should get away before they come back." I murmured.

Connor nodded. "Let's go!"

"I don't think so."

I turned sharply.

Silena and rest of the Aphrodite cabin stood behind us, looking pretty angry.

I gulped. Connor and I slowly backed up until we crashed into the Aphrodite cabin.

"It was Travis' idea! He made me do it!" Connor cried.

Some crime partner.

"Hey!" I cried. "Connor was the one who said he was bored! He started it!"

Silena cocked a perfect eyebrow.

Oh. No.

~TIME LAPSE

"There she is."

I could practically hear the grin Lacy, one of the Aphrodite kids, had on.

"Oh, Travis!" Drew called out my name in a sing-song voice. "Your date is here!"

"Who now?" I groaned. I was sitting blindfolded and tied up on a chair in a gigantic...closet.

Go figure.

Now, normally I wouldn't have minded being blindfolded, seeing as I was surrounded by thousands of pink, sparkly outfits, but right now I was dying to find out who they were talking about.

Connor had been paired off with Miranda Gardner, Katie's sister. Our 'masters', as they called themselves, had put a love spell on him, so I could only imagine what would happen.

_Creak._

The door opened someone began untying my hands while someone else took off my blindfold.

Two boys I didn't know stood in front of me, smirking.

"Off you go," One of gestured to the door.

I stood and sulked out into the open, dragging my feet.

When I looked up to see my 'date', my jaws immediately fell open.

There she was, in all glory and everything-Katie Gardner.

I thought her eyes would were going to pop out of her head as she gaped at me.

"_Travis Stoll_?" she cried out at the same time as I said; "_Katie Gardner_?"

"What are _you _doing here?" I asked.

"Travis, be nice to your girlfriend. You don't want to end up like dear old Connor, do you?" Silena drawled.

I gulped. "No ma'am."

"Good." she smiled. "Now go have some fun."

With that, she pushed Katie and me out the door, slamming it in our face.

"I'm leaving." Katie said as soon as the door closed.

I didn't try to stop her, but as soon as she got more than three feet away from me, a tugging feeling on my wrist appeared.

I gasped as Katie came flying back into my arms, taking us both down.

"What is going on?" Katie demanded.

"I don't know!" I cried. "The Aphrodite cabin must have done something!"

"Well, what did they do?"

"I don't know! You're the smarter one! You figure it out!"

"You are so- Wait, did you just compliment me without saying something perverted?"

I didn't say anything. I mean, how do you answer _that_?

Katie stared at me some more, then shrugged and stood.

"Come on." she said, offering me her hand. "We might as well enjoy ourselves."

"Oh... okay." I took her hand and she pulled me up.

As we argued about what to do, I couldn't help but notice that Katie hadn't let go off my hand.

"Look Katie, it's a hot day and what better way to cool down than to have a swim in the lake?" I pleaded. "Please?"

I gave her my best puppy dog eyes and they must have been good because she gave in.

"Fine." she said. "Let's go to the lake."

"Woohoo!" I cried. "I can't wait!"

Maybe this date wasn't such a bad idea...

**Looks like Travis finally accepted that he's on a date.**

**Anyways:**

**Q: ' "Well, whatever happens, I know I'll fight next to you."**

**"Why?"**

**~ '**

**Can you finish the quote?**


	7. F is for Failing At Flirting

**Disclaimer:** **PJO/HOO not mine. Simple.**

**About: A few of the times Travis has tried- and totally failed at-flirting with Katie.**

**Time: Various times in Tratie life. Travis and Katie are not dating.**

**Here it is!**

Katie's POV:

*Fail #1*

"Hey, Katie-kat!"

There are times in life when I want to hit my head off a wall. Hearing Travis' voice made me want to do that sometimes.

I was gardening in the Strawberry Fields at that exact moment.

"How's my favorite angel? Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Travis asked.

I ignored him, trying to stop the blush on my cheeks. Key word: trying.

I brushed my hands over a patch of dirt with a seed inside. _Come on, you can do it._ I urged the small plant silently.

"Hey, can I see your wings? Or are you a goddess from Olympus?"

"Seriously? I asked aloud. I didn't look at him. "That's the best you got?"

He thinks he's such a charmer. As if!

**Okay, that officially sucked. I have serious Writers Block.**

*Fail #2*

"Hot day, isn't it, Katie?"

Oh, no. Here he is.

"What do you want, Travis?"

"Is it just me, or is it even hotter next to you?"

_Smack!_

"Ow, jeez, it was a compliment, Gardner. Keep your hair on." Travis rubbed his cheek where I slapped him.

"Shut it, Stoll."

It was hot and everyone who knew me knew I got _extremely _cranky when it was hot. With Travis around I was even worse.

"On the last name basis, are we Angel?" Said guy chuckled softly.

"Do you want me to slap you again?"

"Yep you're a goddess."

_Smack!_

*Fail #3*

"What's it like being able to relate to Hephaestus, Katie?"

"_What_?" I was ready to chop Travis' sad little head off his shoulders.

"You know, you both fell from Olympus. I mean really... Beauty like yours can't be found on earth. Unless of course you mean mine." Travis grinned.

I think you can guess what I did next.

"_Ow_!" Travis cried while holding his cheek. "You _have _to stop doing that!" he complained.

"And, why is that?" I queried.

Travis sighed. "You're like a Hunter of Artemis." he mumbled.

I turned away, rolling my eyes.

"Always playing hard to get, and seriously... You seem to have that immortal beauty." he rambled on. "See you around, Katie. You know you've fallen for me."

I stared after his retreatring figure. Why was he _so_ annoying?

**That was better, right?**

*Fail #4*

If slapping Travis Stoll was a sport, I'd definitely have the hightest score.

I was at the beach with my half-siblings. We all had the day off to do as we pleased. The majority of the cabin had wanted to go swimming so they did. To be honest, I hated the water. I prefered to be more down on Earth(pun not intended).

"Hey. Gardner girl! Can I see your wings?"

Why was this kid so _annoying_? Though I had to admit, I was flattered by his compliments.

"Would you cut it out with the angel thing?"

Travis pouted like the little kid he was.

"Fine. Be that way! he huffed and turned away.

_Thank the gods._ I thought.

Well, apparently the gods weren't in my favor because soon Travis turned back towards me. "So why aren't you in the water, Katie-kat?" he asked.

I stuck out my tongue. "Don't call me that."

Travis laughed. "Offering something?"

I leaned away. "Get away from me."

Travis' smile grew bigger. "So why _aren't _in the water?" he asked again.

I sighed deeply. "Because I don't want to be?" It came out more like a question than a statement.

"You can't swim, can you?"

"Of course I can!"

I _can _swim. I just not all thta good.

"Sure..." Travis drawled.

"I _can_!" I protested.

"Whatever you say... Angel."

_Smack!_

"Ow! Okay, okay, I'm leaving!"

I couldn't help but smirk as Travis sulked away. Hey, I warned him.

**Okay, I had serious Writer's Block for this. I had to redo it a bunch of times. Sorry. Besides, boys don't flirt with me. End of story.**

**Q: What material is Nico Di Angelo's sword made of?**


	8. G is for Getting Started

******This chapter is dedicated to: ****Ravenclaw667******

******Disclaimer: If I owned PJO, Percabeth would not have fallen into Tartarus, Tratie and Caleo would be sailing. Jiper and Frazel would be doing way cuter stuff than they are now and Reynico. REYNICO. There would be tons of Reynico. Now are you convinced?**

******About: Travis finally gets the guts to ask out Katie. How will it go?**

******Time: After Second Titan War.**

Travis' POV:

I'm going to do it. I am. I'm going to ask out Katie Gardner.

Connor says he's going to ask out Miranda Gardner, Katie's sister. I know he's a chicken though. He won't do it.

I hope.

~TIME LAPSE

"There's the field. You gonna do it or not?" Connor cocked one of his eyebrows at me.

I took a deep breath. "Okay, here goes."

The war with Kronos was over, so I finally had a chance. I wasn't sure Katie would say yes, though. She often acted like she hated me, but then we've had our moments...

I'll admit it; I might be a _little_ scared of the outcome. Okay, a lot scared. I don't want my heart broken. Especially not by Katie.

"Connor? Is that you?"

I jumped. I'd been so wrapped up in my own thoughts I hadn't noticed where I was going. I stood at the edge of the strawberry patch.

Miranda stood looking expectantly at me. She was twirling a piece of her blond hair in her fingers.

I blinked, realizing she had been calling Connor's name. We _do_ look alike after all.

"Oh. No. It's me, Travis, Connor's brother." I said.

"Oh." was all she said, her hand dropping to her side. She seemed quite disappointed.

"Katie's over there." Miranda pointed a slim finger over to the far side of the fields. A lone figure was working there.

Katie.

There she was. "Thanks." I said. "And don't worry. I'm sure Connor will be by soon."

Miranda gave me a weak half smile and shrugged.

As I turned away, she called me back.

"Oh, and Travis? You ever do anything to break my sister's heart, and I will break your face."

I had forgotten Miranda could be dangerous when she wanted to.

"Um, okay." I watched as she suddenly went back to the "nice girl" and flounced away, waving.

_That was weird. _I thought as I walked towards Katie.

I took a deep breath. _You can do it, travis. You can do it._

"Katie?" My voice came out hoarse. I cleared my throat and tried again. "Katie?" That was better. Sort of.

"Hey, Travis." Katie looked up. Her face was smeared with dirt, grime and sweat. Yet she still looked the most beautiful girl in the world.

"What's up?" she asked wearily.

I nearly lost my nerve as soon as I looked into her green eyes.

"Um, I- Well, er- Can I ask you a question?" I blurted out.

Katie laughed. It would was a wonderful sound. "You just did." she said. "Travis, are you okay? You look like you're going to be sick."

I swallowed. I suddenly couldn't think of what to say. "So..."

"So?"

"Um." I glanced around. There were way too many people, and way too many were looking over here.

"Walk with me." Katie stood up and slipped her small hand through my large one. She pulled me towards the forest.

My stomach flipped over and over. I honestly thought I was going to throw up. It shouldn't be this hard, should it?

We stopped just inside the rows of trees.

"Are you sure you're okay, Travis?" Katie stared me in the eye.

I wish she woudn't look at me like that. It made my brain turn to mush.

I closed my eyes.

"Katie?"

"Yes?"

I opened my eyes and stared straight into Katie's eyes. "You probably know how I feel about you, Katie. I make it pretty obvious. You mean so much to me. I prank you to get your attention." I took a deep breath. "Katie Gardner, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked .

"Yes."

I stared at her. "Seriously?"

Katie's eyes teared up. "Travis, you are so _stupid_. Don't you understand how much I like you?"

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I blinked, then grinned. "I like you, too."

"I know." Katie slipped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

I did it. I finally asked Katie Gardner- the girl of my dreams- to be my girl.

"So," I said when we broke apart. "We're dating now?"

"Yes, you idiot." Katie punched my shoulder and gave me a huge hug.

Yes, yes we are. Finally.

******Q: How many books are there in the PJO series?**


	9. H is for Hunting

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Lindsey7618****.**

******Disclaimer: Leo: I'm going to reveal Samiha's secret! Mwahahaha!**

******Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Please, no!**

******Leo: Samiha...**

******Me: *covers ears***

******Leo:...doesn't own PJO or HOO!**

******Me: And I thought you were my favorite. -_-**

******About: The Stolls have just pranked the Demeter cabin. How's Katie going to get back at Travis?**

******Time: After Second Titan War**

******Tada!**

"Travis Stoll! Get back here right now!" I yelled.

My cabin, my half-siblings and I were covered from head to toe in silly string and super glue.

Oh, one more thing; we were furious.

I scanned the camp for the familiar brown heads. Ever since the war ended, they've started pranking again. A lot.

"There!" I pointed to the woods as a flash of red showed through the trees. Of course he'd go in there.

"I'll take him." I said. I knew for a fact that it was Travis in the woods and I didn't;t want my cabin mates to hurt him ___too_ much.

I'll still maim him ___a little _bit though.

I shook those thoughts out of my head as I ran. I slowed down as I entered the woods.

"Travis Stoll! Get out here!"

No answer.

"Come out Travis! I know you're there!"

Nothing.

I looked around. Travis was still nowhere to be found.

I sighed. "There's no one but me, Travis."

A pair of strong, familiar arms wrapped around me. I leaned back against my boyfriend's hard chest.

"Hey, Travis." I murmured.

Travis leaned down to nuzzle my neck. "Hey, Katie-kat."

My eyelids drooped. I loved cuddling with Travis, I was tired and it always felt wonderful when I was in his arms.

Right now, I had work to do, though.

I turned around in his arms, glaring at him. "Another prank?" I complained. "You promised!"

Travis grinned. "Yeah, well, I lied. Besides," he lowered his voice. "I think you look quite hot covered in silly string and super glue."

Despite my irritation, my cheeks flamed. I gave him a tight hug and looked over his shoulder.

Most people wouldn't have noticed it, but I did. A grass net woven carefully through the trees. A trap. Very cleverly designed. Now all I had to do was get Travis into it and plan Payback would be complete.

"Can I have a kiss, Katie-kat?" Travis asked after a while.

"Now why would I do _that_?"

Travis smirked. "Because you love me and you have to admit that prank was pretty cool."

I wriggled out of his arms suddenly, catching him by surprise. "Well you're gonna have to catch me first!" I cried.

I dashed off towards the net. Travis chased after me, completely unaware that he was running into a trap.

I stopped short at the edge, skidding to the side.

I watched as Travis tripped over the end of the net and was swept up.

Travis sighed as dangled upside down. "Payback's a b**ch." he said.

******Haha. Poor Travis. I am so sorry for not updating for so long. I just had so much work to do.**

******Q: What's the first line of The Lost Hero?**


End file.
